Band Geeks
by tootsiepopgurl
Summary: what happens when you combine all of our ff7 characters and my OC in band? chaos of course! RufusxOc. NO FLAMES!


Me: I LUV BAND!!!!!

Ed: You hated it last year…

Me: That's because my B.D. this year ruuuules!!!!!!

Ed…I wanna join! I wanna be drum major!

Me: NO! YOUR TOO SHORT!

Ed: SHORT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT PIPSQUEAK…

Me:…eeerrr…..u can have an alto sax solo…

Ed: I'm in this story?

Me: No….but you're in a story that me and my friend are writing. You're just not in this story.

Ed: Oooh…can I still have my solo?

Me: Yes…SEPHIROTH! DISCLAIMER DAMMIT! NOW!

Sephiroth: Don't you have something to say to your readers first?

Me: Hm? Ohh yea…HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Now the disclaimer dammit!

Sephiroth: Anything else?

Me: -sigh- Fine…I am very thankful that…..RUFUS IS MY IDOL! DISCLAIMER NOW DAMMIT!

Sephiroth: Fine. Tootsiepopgurl –points- only owns Sakura and her band idea. Final Fantasy 7 belongs to Square.

Me: KAPIYA!

Sakura walked into 4th period band and she put her book bag in a corner. She sighed. Yup, another ordinary day in band and another day to deal with HIM. Who is Him you're probably wondering? Well…let's get the details about Kura's life out of the way first. She was a senior in high school, a band geek, and a drum major (and no….a drum major does not have anything to do with drums). The band was getting pretty rowdy and they had a competition this Saturday to! Her black hair in her face when she was about to yell: "Band-ten-hut!" but another drum major beat her to it. She stared at him. Rufus Shinra. Son of the richest man in town and valedictorian of their class. There was only one thing that he lost at: the tryouts for drum major captain. Sakura had won that. She growled at Rufus. She stalked over to a chair and sat down…clearly in a pout. "I hate him," she thought, "I fricken hate him!"

She sighed. "Are you all right?" said a voice.

Sakura looked up and smiled. It was Aerith. Sakura who was first flute chair, Aerith was second chair, but it was always close, every year. Sakura sighed again. "I wanna murder Rufus. Murder him, Aerith!"

Aerith shook her head. It was so obvious that her best friend actually liked Rufus and vice-versa. "Maybe…he likes you!"

Sakura stared at Aerith. She blinked as she raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Aerith smiled. "He is cute."

Sakura felt her cheeks grow red. "He's an ass," she muttered.

Their band director walked out. The incredibly young, hot, and sexy TSENG! Ummm….anyway…Sakura got up and stood beside Rufus. They shot each other nasty glances. Tseng seemed to be talking about the competition that was to be held Saturday but his drum majors weren't even listening. They were too busy bickering to each other in whispers. Tseng looked at them. He cleared his throat. "Sorry sir," they both muttered.

Tseng sighed. "After school, I want you all to go home, pack, and then come back here. We will get on the buses to go to Central. We MUST be there by Friday. Understood?" The band nodded. "Good." He looked at Rufus and Sakura. "May I see you both in my office?" The two drum majors nodded.

"This is your fault," Rufus said to Sakura, his icy-blue eyes pouring into Sakura.

Sakura rolled her crimson red eyes and said, "No its not, Rufus. If you can just stop picking fights with me, we would get along."

They walked into Tseng's office and stood before his desk. "I am just going to go and ask you this….why the hell can't you both get along?" Sakura and Rufus looked at each other.

"Well, sir…Rufus is the biggest jack-ass I have ever met! And…hes a jerk!"

"Jack-ass and jerk mean the same thing, stupid," Rufus told her.

Sakura growled. "Both of you stop it!" Tseng yelled. Rufus and Sakura looked at Tseng. "This is what I am talking about. You both are seniors! And not only that but you both are drum majors! DRUM MAJORS, DAMMIT!" Rufus and Sakura looked at each other. They had never heard Tseng cuss before. "Get along! No…I have a better idea…Rufus Shinra and Sakura Valentine…you both get to share a room…together in the hotel. One room." He crossed his arms.

"WHAT!?" they both yelled.

"One room to rule them all, One room to find them, one room to bring them all and into the darkness binds them," Tseng said.

Rufus and Sakura sweat dropped. "Sir," Rufus said, "Its one ring to rule them all. Not One room."

Tseng sighed. "I know what it is, Rufus. You both have to share one room and one bathroom. And…" Tseng smiled, "ONE BED!"

"WHAT! TSENG!" they both yelled.

Me: Hahahahahaha. BAND GEEK FICS RULE MAN!!!

Sephiroth: Am I in this story?

Me: Yup! You play the trombone with Cloud.

Sephiroth: With Chocobo-head? Aw man.

Me: -rolls eyes- Your first chair. And Vincent and Sakura are related! Vincent is also in the band. He plays the quads. Review and NO FLAMES! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A BAND TERM…WELL THEN TOO BAD YOU ARENT IN THE BAND!


End file.
